Leve
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Nem sempre combinamos com o nome que nos foi dado. Mas talvez seja só questão de tempo. ChouKarui. Drabble. One Shot. Chouji Akimichi - Karui


_Hoje mesmo eu reclamei de estar desanimada pra escrever, e o que eu faço? Isso mesmo, escrevo! Acho que preciso me tratar com urgência..._

 _A ideia dessa fic/drabble surgiu em alguma aula de japonês, quando me dei conta do significado do nome da Karui e resolvi brincar com isso. E por alguma bruxaria do Kishimoto, o ship que surgiu de não sei onde acabou me fisgando._

 _A fic é para quem, como eu, se sente fisgado por esse ship fofo (literalmente). E para todos os shippers de Naruto que precisam se alimentar de fluffy com frequência :3_

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** personagens, filhos e o ship que Kishimoto criou do nada são dele (e é culpa dele que eu esteja shippando também praticamente do nada lol)_

* * *

– Como diabos você tem esse nome? – Omoi lhe questionava com frequência.

Karui dava de ombros à observação do amigo. E daí que o seu nome não tinha nada a ver com a sua personalidade? Até parece que "Omoi" combinava com o jeitão desligado do ninja da Vila da Nuvem; o significado "pesado" estava longe de fazer sentido.

– Você não acredita, mas tá atraindo coisas ruins com esse nome. Está desequilibrando o fluxo de energia do nosso time. Que tal trocar pra... Karai? É só uma letrinha e tem mais a ver com você, eu acho.

Quanto mais Omoi fazia uma de suas observações inúteis, mais Karui procurava coisas à sua volta para arremessar nele. Ela não tinha tempo pra perder com essas baboseiras e nem tampouco acreditava em superstições envolvendo significado de nomes.

Karui sempre foi uma kunoichi forte, teimosa e impulsiva, que não se abalava com pouca coisa – a não ser quando elas envolviam seu querido mestre Killer Bee, uma exceção à regra. Seu sonho era ser como Samui, a kunoichi líder do seu time: poderosa, durona, respeitada e... solteira.

As duas compartilhavam do mesmo pensamento: não havia homens dignos de suas companhias na Vila da Nuvem. Todos se achavam grande coisa, mas não passavam de moleques que se apavoravam com a primeira dificuldade. Omoi era um dos poucos que fugiam à essa imagem, mas ele era praticamente seu irmão; Karui nunca o viu como um possível pretendente.

Então, quando a Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja estourou e todas as nações se uniram, Karui viu uma grande oportunidade de conhecer os tão falados ninjas da Vila da Folha, cujas famas ultrapassavam as fronteiras do País do Fogo.

– Acho que eu talvez possa me apaixonar por um shinobi forte e bonitão de Konoha! – ela comentou, ruborizando, enquanto iam em direção à vila.

Mas ao conhecer os shinobis de perto, Karui desanimou. Naruto, falante demais, acabou sendo espancado por ela. Sasuke era um ninja renegado e procurado. Shikamaru (além do ar problemático), parecia já estar de caso com Temari da Areia. Kiba, tão exibido quanto os shinobis da Nuvem, a irritava...  
Os tais ninjas fortes, bonitos e valorosos não passavam de propaganda enganosa.

Fazendo mais jus ao significado do nome do amigo Omoi, Karui estava pegando "pesado" ao avaliar os shinobis de Konoha.

– Bobos, criminosos, falastrões. Será possível que não existem homens de verdade nem em vilas ninja? – ela batia o punho na mesa, os nervos à flor da pele como sempre.

A guerra chegou ao fim e diversas reuniões foram realizadas para selar alianças e tratados de paz; Karui então passou a acompanhar o raikage e Killer Bee nas viagens para tais reuniões.

E nessas viagens, Karui amoleceu.

Não lembrava de tê-lo visto na guerra. Bem, não lembrar não era a expressão correta: é óbvio que tinha visto o shinobi que beirava um metro e oitenta de altura na guerra. Mas exceto a altura e o tamanho do corpo, nada mais havia chamado a sua atenção.

Isso até começar a fazer viagens constantes à Konoha e ter o jovem como acompanhante dos ninjas da Vila da Nuvem.

Ele era gentil, divertido, muito educado, e claro, sempre comia por três pessoas quando os levava para almoçar ou jantar. E costumava fazer companhia para Karui, que era obrigada a esperar sozinha, às vezes por horas, pelo término de incontáveis reuniões entre os kages. Ele a fazia rir e a acalmava, o que nunca havia sido tarefa fácil para ninguém.

Karui não se lembra bem como e nem quando tudo começou. As viagens dela para Konoha e dele para Kumo simplesmente se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes, tanto que nem a companhia de um kage ou de Killer Bee era necessária.

Quando deu por si, Chouji a estava pedindo em casamento, escondendo um anel dentro de um mochi.

Agora, Karui estava sentada numa poltrona em um quarto pintado em tons pasteis, tendo um móbile de cupcakes e borboletas à sua frente. Ela cantarolava calmamente para a filha, uma rechonchuda bebê morena, de grandes olhos dourados e cabelos avermelhados.

E olhando para a pequena Chouchou, que mexia suas mãozinhas e dava um sorriso doce como o de seu pai, Karui pôde sentir a força de seu próprio nome pela primeira vez.

Ela se sentia **_leve_**.

* * *

 _Obs: "Karai", o nome que Omoi sugere para Karui, significa "ardido" (relativo à comida) n.n_

 _Espero que tenham gostado!_  
 _:*_  
 _Hakeru-chan_


End file.
